


In Bloom

by hondansadeensommar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “Hyung… it’s normal to be nervous, right?” Changkyun asked softly, as the older omega gently shampooed Changkyun’s hair.“Of course it is,” Minhyuk replied, as he gently maneuvered Changkyun under the water to rinse the suds away.  “I was terrified my first time… but you’re lucky.  Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are both good alphas, and they’ll take care of you.”





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is totally new for me. This is my first time writing a/b/o fic, but I've really been enjoying reading it lately, and I want to try it out for myself. 
> 
> Not sure exactly where this is going, and the tags will be updated periodically as I add things in and figure out things like endgame relationships, but for now this is what I've got. This does mean that other groups will probably be added eventually, but Monsta X (and Changkyun specifically) is the main focus.

Something felt _different_ as Changkyun woke up - and it wasn’t the fact that he could feel Minhyuk pressed up against his back on his top bunk, even though they had both fallen asleep in their own beds the night before.  Though he could definitely _smell_ Minhyuk much more intensely than he had been able to the night before.  It wasn’t until he realized that the scent of cotton candy he’d always been able to vaguely recognize was suddenly almost overwhelming that Changkyun realized what had happened during the night.

“ _God_ you smell good… like chocolate…”  Changkyun couldn’t help smiling at the compliment from the group’s oldest omega; while it had been accepted that he was a late bloomer and just didn’t _have_ a smell worth mentioning yet, Changkyun had been self-conscious about the fact that he hadn’t presented.  But somehow, during the night that had changed and he’d finally begun the final steps of maturing into having a subgender like the rest of the group.

Changkyun had sort of expected to have to wait a bit longer than usual to present; he’d been a bit behind the curve when it came to hitting puberty and all of his growth spurts, too.  He hadn’t been all that bothered by the fact that he hadn’t presented with a subgender by his twentieth birthday, and although he had started to worry when 21 and 22 had both also passed without an actual presentation, Changkyun had noticed the subtle changes in his personality over the last two years that had prepared him for this moment.  

Even though it hadn’t been official, Changkyun had known for almost a year that _when_ he presented, he would be an omega.  At first, he’d wanted to deny it - to ignore the way he’d started to _crave_ physical affection from his _hyungs_ , or the fact that he’d found himself beginning to focus on pleasing Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the group’s only alphas.  But eventually, he’d come to accept the fact that he was destined to be an omega, and that there really wasn’t anything wrong with that fact.  

Changkyun saw how his _hyungs_ treated the group’s two older omegas - Minhyuk and Jooheon were loved, and treated to all of the affection and reassurance they needed.  And when Changkyun had asked Hyunwoo to talk privately and had brought up the fact that he _thought_ he would be an omega, the older man had simply smiled and reassured him that he would still be their _maknae_ , and that he would always have a place in Monsta X no matter what his subgender.  That there was plenty of room in their pack for him, if he chose to take the bite after he presented - whether he be alpha, beta, or omega.

Still, the knowledge that he’d _definitely_ presented as an omega was a relief, as Changkyun finally managed to wrap his head around Minhyuk’s description of his scent.  Changkyun relaxed into Minhyuk’s arms, letting his eyes close for a few moments as he simply basked in the way Minhyuk’s smell mixed with his own.  It was calming, and Changkyun could have drifted off to sleep if it hadn’t been for the sound of Kihyun’s voice coming from below them.

“Minhyuk- _ah_ … why are you in Changkyunnie’s bed?”

“Can’t you smell him, Kihyun- _ah_?  Our _maknae_ ’s officially an omega!”  Changkyun couldn’t help chuckling slightly at the older man’s excitement.  He’d known that Minhyuk would likely be the most excited member of Monsta X when Changkyun actually presented.

It wasn’t until Kihyun spoke up again that Changkyun was reminded of what else his presentation meant.  “You two should get up, then… if he’s presenting, his first heat won’t be far behind…”

The thought of going into heat was the one aspect of being an omega that Changkyun still wasn’t sure how to deal with.  Changkyun had seen a bit of what happened during a heat thanks to living with the two older omegas, but no amount of research or asking questions could truly prepare him for what he was about to experience - Minhyuk and Jooheon had both explained it differently, indicating that every omega’s heat experience was unique.  And the lack of information that Changkyun had been able to find was frustrating, because despite the fact that he was an Idol, he still thought in the logical way he’d been taught before he’d decided not to go into the sciences like his father.

Changkyun felt Minhyuk squeezing him slightly, pulling him out of his reverie.  “Let’s go shower, and then we can go get the nest ready.”

As much as Changkyun didn’t want to get out of bed, he was thankful for Kihyun’s advice once they got into the bathroom and he realized that his first heat was _definitely_ going to be coming soon.  His body temperature was a little higher than normal, and he could feel a strange sensation building low in his belly - a feeling that he couldn’t quite place.  “ _Hyung_ … it’s normal to be nervous, right?” Changkyun asked softly, as the older omega gently shampooed Changkyun’s hair.

“Of course it is,” Minhyuk replied, as he gently maneuvered Changkyun under the water to rinse the suds away.  “I was terrified my first time… but you’re lucky.  Hyunwoo- _hyung_ and Hoseok- _hyung_ are both good alphas, and they’ll take care of you.”

By the time they’d finished and gotten dressed, Changkyun had begun to relax - although that strange feeling in the bottom of his belly was definitely beginning to become more prominent.  It wasn’t until they actually left the bathroom, however, that Changkyun realized just how close his heat really was - Hyunwoo and Hoseok both immediately turned to look at him, and Changkyun could see the desire in their eyes and he could feel blood rushing towards his dick, as well as the new sensation of his body starting to prepare to please an alpha.  He _wanted this_.

Minhyuk seemed to know exactly what the two alphas were thinking.  “Yes, he’s going into heat.  But you two will have to wait… he isn’t ready yet.  I’m taking him to the nest, and I’ll let you know when it’s time.”  Minhyuk quickly ushered Changkyun away from the group’s two oldest members, leading him into the third bedroom that the pack used as its nest.  They would occasionally sleep there all together, just to cuddle and enjoy one another’s company after a particularly difficult day, but it was usually reserved for heats - meaning that Changkyun hadn’t spent much time in the room up until that point, because he hadn’t really had much of a need for a nest until that morning.

“What do I do?” Changkyun asked softly, once the door was closed.  “I’ve never done this before…”

“Make yourself comfortable,” Minhyuk replied, shutting the blinds.  “There are extra pillows and blankets in the closet… I can steal some of Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s clothes, if you need their smell…”

Changkyun shook his head, moving to the closet and biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to decide what he needed to add to the pile of blankets and pillows that were already on the mattresses.  He knew that it was supposed to be second nature to an omega to build their nest when it was time for their heat, but Changkyun couldn’t help overthinking all of it.  “I don’t know what to do…”

“Don’t think about it… just take anything that catches your eye.  If you think too much, it’ll just stress you out and right now you need to relax,” Minhyuk replied.  Changkyun nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a brief moment before starting to just grab things.  He hauled his choices to the bed, glancing over at Minhyuk as the older omega watched him with a slight smile on his face.  “Just do whatever feels right.  You’ll know when it’s time.”

Changkyun nodded again, following Minhyuk’s instructions and setting everything up until it felt right and he could feel the slick beginning to soak into his underwear.  Changkyun couldn’t help blushing slightly as he realized that his scent had changed since he’d woken up.  But what really made him uncomfortable was the fact that his cock was starting to cause the front of his pants to tent in an awkwardly obvious way.  He couldn’t help rubbing the palm of his hand across the bulge in his pants, moaning softly before he remembered that he wasn’t alone.  “Fuck… sorry…”

Minhyuk chuckled slightly.  “Yeah… you’re definitely going into heat,” the older omega replied.  “Go for it… just follow your instincts.  Do you know who you want to help you out this time?”

“Hoseok- _hyung_.”  There was no hesitation; as soon as Minhyuk asked the question, Changkyun immediately knew the answer.  While Changkyun knew that he would have been safe with either of the group’s alphas, he was closer with the younger of the two and he knew from what he’d seen with Minhyuk and Jooheon that Hyunwoo would defer to his omegas on that topic instead of using his status as the pack leader to get his own way.

“Right.  I’ll let them know.  Have fun!”  Changkyun couldn’t help the slightly annoyed growl that came out of his mouth at Minhyuk’s comment, but he was quickly distracted by the fact that everything about his body was beginning to feel overly sensitive.  He _needed_ to get out of his clothes, before the simple friction that the fabric provided sent him over the edge before Hoseok could even get into the room.

Changkyun had gotten his shirt off by the time Hoseok opened the door, but everything stopped as he caught the older man’s scent.  Hoseok smelt of old books, and it was intoxicating to Changkyun - particularly now that he was fully experiencing his first heat.  “ _Hyung_ …”

“Go ahead and take your clothes off,” the alpha replied.  It wasn’t an alpha order, which would have been illegal, but Changkyun found himself wanting to follow the instructions.  An omega in heat wanted to please their alpha, and Hoseok was simply telling him to continue what he had already been doing when the older man had entered the room.  It didn’t take long for Changkyun to lose the remainder of his clothing, and he whimpered softly as he felt the slick beginning to slip down between his cheeks and towards his thighs as he stood there, watching his alpha carefully take in the sight of him.

The older man took his shirt off as he approached Changkyun, throwing it to the side before wrapping his arms loosely around Changkyun’s waist and pulling the smaller omega against his chest in a gentle hug that confused Changkyun but also caused his body to react in a very positive manner.  “ _Hyung_?”

“You’re going to be okay, baby… I’m going to take care of you, and all you have to do is tell me what you like,” Hoseok replied, before pressing a kiss against his forehead.  “Lay down for me?”

Changkyun wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that his alpha was asking, rather than telling him what to do.  What Changkyun wanted was to make Hoseok happy, but without actual instructions he wasn’t sure how to do that on his own.  But Changkyun nodded, pulling away from the hug and laying down on his side in the nest as Hoseok took off his own boxer-briefs and laid down, too.

“Please, _hyung_ …”  Changkyun watched as Hoseok smiled, putting an arm around his waist and adjusting their positions so that they were pressed up against one another with their cocks trapped between their bodies.

“I love hearing you beg… and how intense your scent is when you’re in heat,” Hoseok replied.  Changkyun whimpered at the man’s words, silently rutting against the older man’s hip to try and get some kind of relief for his aching cock.  “It’s okay, baby… I’ve got you.”  

Changkyun closed his eyes as Hoseok gently pushed him onto his back, repositioning both of them so that Hoseok could kneel between Changkyun’s legs, wrapping one hand around Changkyun’s cock and stroking it a few times as his other hand travelled to Changkyun’s entrance.  He couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his lips as Hoseok gently pressed a finger into him.  The slick there made the digit slip in easily, and Hoseok was quick to add a second, and then a third finger to make sure Changkyun was ready for what would come next.

“ _Please_ ,” Changkyun whimpered, as Hoseok removed his fingers from Changkyun’s ass.  He could feel his slick dripping down, wetting the bedding underneath him

Hoseok let go of his cock at Changkyun’s begging, moving to lean over and stroke the side of Changkyun’s face before leaning in.  Changkyun closed his eyes as the alpha pressed a kiss against his lips, moaning into the older man’s mouth as he felt the head of Hoseok’s cock gently pressing against his entrance.  Changkyun tried to shift his hips and get the head of it inside of him, but Hoseok pulled away from the kiss.  “Hey… don’t rush.  We have plenty of time, and I don’t want to hurt you…”

“I need you…” Changkyun replied, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt for the older man to fill him up and calm the intense need he felt.  Hoseok seemed to understand, and the alpha slowly pushed into the ring of muscle as he leaned down to silence Changkyun’s impatient whine with another forceful kiss.

The alpha’s cock was large, but all Changkyun could think about was how amazing it felt filling him up as Hoseok finally bottomed out, resting there for a moment and gently stroking the side of Changkyun’s face.  “How do you feel?”

“Full,” was the only response Changkyun could give, whimpering softly as he tried to move his hips.  He was ready, even if Hoseok seemed to think that he needed time to adjust to this new experience.  “Please, _hyung_ … let me please you…”

The smirk on Hoseok’s face was confusing to Changkyun; while he’d fooled around with Hyungwon and Kihyun before he’d presented, neither of the pack’s alphas had been willing to experiment with him for fear of somehow hurting him in the process.  But Hoseok seemed to understand, as he slowly pulled back and pushed back in again.

The alpha continued to thrust in and out, and Changkyun couldn’t stop the moans that escaped from his mouth as he felt the man’s cock bruising against his prostate repeatedly.  “Fuck… fuck, _hyung_ …”  Changkyun whimpered, biting down on his own fist to try and choke back the noises he was making.

“Don’t stop yourself, Changkyunnie… I want to hear how much you love this…”  Changkyun tried to stop the alpha from removing his hand from his mouth, but Hoseok was stronger than Changkyun and he easily took Changkyun’s hands and pinned them above his head.  The show of dominance was intoxicating, and Changkyun found himself lost in the sensations as the older man’s thrusts became faster and harder, hitting the small bundle of nerves that drove him wild every few thrusts and causing the string of expletives and noises coming from Changkyun’s mouth to become louder and more lewd until he couldn’t even think.

“I’m… _hyung,_ I’m gonna cum…” Changkyun whimpered, trying his best to hold it back.  

But Hoseok seemed to have other ideas, as the older man wrapped a hand around Changkyun’s cock and began to stroke it again.  “Go ahead, baby… this is about you.”  The added friction of his alpha’s hand around his dick was enough to force Changkyun over the edge, and he let himself come in short, sticky bursts across his belly as Hoseok continued to thrust into him despite the fact that he was overstimulated by the whole experience.  “Good boy… so good for me…” the alpha replied, stroking Changkyun’s cock even though he was already overstimulated.

“ _Hyung_ …”

“Shh… just relax.”  Changkyun closed his eyes, whimpering as Hoseok continued to hit his overstimulated prostate every few strokes.  It felt so _good_ , but the orgasm he’d already experienced wasn’t enough - Changkyun _needed_ to please his alpha in order to fill the gaping void in the pit of his stomach.  “I’m so close, baby… you’re such a good boy…”

Just the words sent waves of pleasure running through Changkyun’s body, and he could feel his dick starting to take notice again.  “Please… please, _hyung_ , I want to make you happy…”

Changkyun moaned loudly as Hoseok began to thrust a bit more erratically, until the alpha buried himself deep inside Changkyun and the smaller omega felt the base of the alpha’s cock beginning to expand, before Hoseok quickly pulled out to avoid knotting Changkyun.  Hoseok quickly pulled him so that they were laying side by side, legs intertwined even though they weren’t locked together by the swollen knot.  Even though Changkyun was still half-hard, the intense need he’d felt all morning had subsided, and he finally felt as if he could relax.

Hoseok pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s torso and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.  “You’re so good for me, baby… so good.”  Changkyun felt as if his body had turned to jelly, and he couldn’t really do much other than curl up against the alpha’s chest and smile softly.  “Was that what you needed?”

“Yes, _hyung_ ,” Changkyun replied.  “Thank you, _hyung_.”  He was a little confused by the man’s chuckle, but Hoseok carefully pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him again.  “What?”

“You really are a true omega…” Hoseok replied.  Changkyun felt the older man gently rubbing his back.  “When you’re in heat, it’s my job to take care of you.  And I _want_ to do it, okay?  _Any_ alpha in their right mind would love to help you through this.”  

Changkyun nodded slowly, letting his eyes close even as he thought of one of the few questions he’d never gotten around to asking before.  “ _Hyung_ … would you knot me, if I asked you to?”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Hoseok pressed a brief kiss against Changkyun’s lips.  “Not yet, Changkyun- _ah_.  If you join our pack, then we can talk about it.  But not yet.”

 


	2. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is not a promise that future updates will come this quickly. In fact, I purposely don't promise a specific distance between updates, because that's just potentially problematic. But I hit the point where I COULD give you an update today, so I'm going for it.
> 
> And yeah, that chapter title is totally done on purpose... ;)

Changkyun whimpered as he woke up, feeling the slick beginning to drip down his leg.  The gnawing emptiness in his belly was back, and he had to rut into the mattress to try and get any kind of relief.  He didn’t remember Hoseok leaving the nest - Changkyun had fallen asleep against the alpha’s chest, thoroughly exhausted.  He also didn’t remember the alpha cleaning him up or wrapping him in one of the fuzzy blankets he’d pulled from the closet earlier that morning.  But the thing that bothered him about all of it was that Hoseok had _left_.  And now Changkyun was awake, and he _needed_ an alpha.

Changkyun didn’t look up as he heard the door opening, too focused on getting some kind of relief until he noticed the scent - salty and warm, like the sea.  Kihyun.  A beta.  Changkyun stopped what he was doing, turning towards the door in hopes that the older man would help him.  “ _Hyung…_ ”

Kihyun closed the door quickly, moving to sit next to Changkyun with a tray.  “I know what you want… but you need to eat something first,” the beta replied, uncapping a bottle of water and starting to pass it to Changkyun as he sat up, not bothering to use the blanket to hide his erection.  It was too hot; Changkyun knew that it was just part of his body’s natural processes, and he couldn’t help the lack of shame as he took the bottle and quickly gulped down half of it in one go.  “Not too much, yeah?  You don’t want to make yourself sick.”

It was obvious that Kihyun was being affected by the fact that Changkyun was in heat, even though the older man was doing his best to fight against his own instinctual desire to take advantage of the fact that Changkyun was in heat.  “Thank you, _hyung_.”

“You need to eat, too.  You don’t need to lose any weight,” Kihyun added, pushing the tray closer to Changkyun so that he could see everything it contained - including a couple of pills that Changkyun vaguely recognized as being part of Jooheon and Minhyuk’s daily routine, too, which made him look up at Kihyun with a raised eyebrow.  “Minhyuk pulled from his own stash, until you can go get your own prescription when your heat ends.  He said that it’s better if you start now, because your first heat can be unpredictable…”

“I know, _hyung_.  Thank you,” Changkyun interrupted, trying to eat as quickly as possible so that Kihyun would let him get on with taking care of his needs.  He popped both pills in his mouth, swallowing them down with some water and going back to the food.

Kihyun just watched him for a brief moment, before shaking his head.  “You’re going to make yourself sick eating that fast…”  Changkyun did his best to slow down his eating, although the gnawing pain of _need_ low in his belly made it difficult to _not_ try and get the older man off his case as quickly as possible.  “Hyunwoo- _hyung_ asked if he could come in after you eat, or if you’d rather have Hoseok- _hyung_ help you out again.”

It felt strange to have the option to choose; Changkyun had grown up in a pack that had a more traditional leader, who chose which alphas would help each of the unmated omegas with their heat.  But Hyunwoo always deferred to Minhyuk and Jooheon when they could choose - sometimes their schedules as Idols made the choice for them, because one of the group’s alphas was too busy to spend at least three days in the nest taking care of someone’s needs.  Even though Changkyun wasn’t officially part of the pack yet, Hyunwoo was still treating him as if he belonged just like everyone else.  That fact was enough to make Changkyun certain that he’d made the right decision about joining the pack.

“I… I’d like to have Hyunwoo help this time, I think,” Changkyun replied, shifting slightly to get some kind of friction on his aching cock.  He pushed the tray away, suddenly distracted by thoughts of Hyunwoo taking control of the situation and sinking his teeth into Changkyun’s neck, permanently claiming him as part of the pack.  

Kihyun grabbed the tray, leaving a couple of water bottles on the floor next to the nest before he stood up.  “I’ll send him in for you.  But don’t forget the water… you’re going to get dehydrated.”  Changkyun nodded absently, his mind focused on the fact that Hyunwoo was going to be there in just a moment to help take care of his current problem.

Changkyun couldn’t wait for the older man to arrive, and he was stroking his cock to try and get some friction to get some kind of relief.  He didn’t even notice that the alpha had entered the room, until his nose was assaulted by the scent of leather and he felt the mattress underneath him shift slightly.

There was a warm hand on the small of his back a moment later, followed by soft kisses being pressed across the back of his neck and shoulders.  “They were right about you smelling delicious,” Hyunwoo whispered, burying his nose into the side of Changkyun’s neck.  “It’s no wonder Kihyun and Hyungwon are having a hard time controlling themselves out there…”  Changkyun whimpered at the alpha’s words, leaning back into his touch.  “Hoseok told me what a good boy you were for him.”

“ _Hyung_ … I want to take the bite.”

Changkyun couldn’t help feeling confused when Hyunwoo immediately pulled away from him, breaking off all physical contact without any warning.  “No.”

The refusal hurt, and Changkyun turned to look at the pack leader with tears starting to sting at his eyes.  “But you said…”  Changkyun couldn’t finish his sentence, feeling confused and upset enough to overwhelm the gnawing need in the pit of his stomach.  He hadn’t expected to be denied; given the way Hyunwoo had always treated him as if he’d already taken the bite, he’d just assumed that the man would be happy to give him what he wanted.

“I won’t give you the bite during your first heat, Changkyun- _ah_.  It isn’t fair to you, when you’re overwhelmed by your hormones and desperate to please… and I won’t take advantage of that, even though I _want_ to have you in our pack.”  Changkyun didn’t look up at the man, until Hyunwoo gently put his hand underneath Changkyun’s chin and lifted it so that they were looking each other in the eye.  “Just because you’re a part of Monsta X, that doesn’t mean you _have_ to choose our pack.  While we _do_ want you, you have the right to choose which pack suits you best.  And you’re going to have a lot of packs trying to court you now…”

“All the more reason you _should_ give me the bite,” Changkyun replied.  He didn’t _need_ to be courted; Changkyun knew exactly what he wanted.

Hyunwoo sighed, and Changkyun closed his eyes as the older man leaned in to press a kiss against his lips.  “If you still want to join us in a month, then I’ll gladly give you the bite.  But only if you’re sure.  Do you understand?”

Changkyun nodded slowly, thankful when Hyunwoo stroked his cheek.  “I understand… but I’m not going to change my mind.”  Hyunwoo nodded, before finally moving closer and letting his hand move to the younger man’s lower back again.  The needy feeling came back once the misunderstanding had been cleared up, and Changkyun wanted nothing more than to have the older man simply fuck his brains out at that moment.  It felt as though the slick was practically pouring out of him as Hyunwoo pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss that would have knocked him off his feet if he hadn’t already been sitting in the nest.  Hyunwoo was definitely a man of action, rather than a man of words, and Changkyun had to lean back on his hands to keep himself from falling over until Hyunwoo pulled back from the kiss, leaving him breathless.

“You look so good like that…” Hyunwoo muttered, before pulling off his shirt and starting to undo his pants.  “On your knees.”

Changkyun hadn’t expected Hyunwoo to be so quick to start giving orders, but he was quick to push the blanket away and do exactly what his alpha asked of him.  He desperately wanted to touch himself, but something told Changkyun that it would be best if he waited for Hyunwoo to tell him what to do.

The alpha ran a hand down Changkyun’s back, gently spreading his cheeks so that he could get a good look at Changkyun’s leaking hole.  “Hoseok _didn’t_ tell me how gorgeous your ass was…”  Changkyun whimpered as the man ran one of his thumbs across the puckered hole, spreading the slick around a bit before gently pressing the digit into him.  His cock reacted almost immediately, twitching as he finally became fully hard again.  “I’m going to enjoy being inside your ass… I bet it’ll feel amazing, as tight as your hole is…”

“ _Hyung_ …” Changkyun whined, gripping the sheets underneath him and closing his eyes.  The older man’s behavior was surprising him, but in a good way; Changkyun found that he _liked_ the dirty talk, even if it didn’t exactly expect it to be coming from the oldest of his group members.

“Shh… I’ll give you what you want, but only if you’re a good boy.  Can you be good for me, Changkyun- _ah_?”

“Yes, _hyung_.”

Changkyun whimpered softly as Hyunwoo removed his thumb, rubbing the slick around again before moving to fondle his balls.  “Good boy.  Do you want to ride me?”

Just the thought was enough to make Changkyun’s heart beat a little faster, and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself before he could respond.  “Y-yes, _hyung_.  _Please_.”  

The alpha chuckled slightly at his response, before Changkyun felt the man lean over and press a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.  “I want you to look at me, too… so that I can see your face when you fall apart around my dick.”  Changkyun nodded quickly, wishing that he could get some type of friction on his aching cock.  “Turn around and let me see your face, baby.”

Changkyun did as he was told, turning to face the older man and licking his lips at the sight of Hyunwoo’s cock, which was definitely larger than Hoseok’s had been.  It was a little intimidating, but Changkyun knew that his body was designed to handle whatever the older man would throw at him.

“You like the view, huh?”  Changkyun nodded.  “Why don’t you get over here and show me how much you enjoy it?”  The older man leaned back on his hands, giving Changkyun a clear view of his package as he moved closer.  He couldn’t help being nervous; while Changkyun wasn’t exactly unexperienced, he wasn’t even really sure what Hyunwoo wanted him to do and the idea of upsetting the alpha made him feel sick.  The older man seemed to sense his nervousness, and Hyunwoo reached out to stroke his cheek with one hand.  “Hey… you’re doing good, baby.  Just trust your instincts.”

“I… I just want you inside me…” Changkyun whimpered softly, not looking at the older man until he heard Hyunwoo chuckle slightly.

“Then go ahead… I’m here for you right now, not me.”  Changkyun nodded, moving to straddle the older man’s hips before taking a deep breath and taking Hyunwoo’s erection in hand, positioning himself so that the head lined up with his entrance.  “Take your time… I’m not going anywhere.”

Hyunwoo’s cock was larger than Hoseok’s, and despite the fact that he was producing plenty of slick it took Changkyun a moment to adjust to the stretch and the fullness of having all of Hyunwoo’s erection inside of him.  But Hyunwoo was patient with him, and the older man simply wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a soft kiss, pushing Changkyun’s hair back from his face with his other hand.  

“You feel so amazing around me, Changkyun- _ah_.  I’m going to fill you up so good, baby.”  Changkyun whimpered at the older man’s words, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.  The older man carefully lifted Changkyun’s arms to his shoulders, so that they were wrapped loosely around the alpha’s neck.  “Are you okay?”

Changkyun nodded slowly, closing his eyes as the alpha leaned in to press soft kisses down the side of his jaw.  “Yeah… it’s just a lot to take in…” Changkyun replied, smirking slightly at the innuendo in his response to the alpha’s question.

“Whenever you’re ready, okay?  Take your time.”

After a moment, Changkyun shifted his legs so that he could raise himself up on his knees, until he only had the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock inside him, before slowly lowering himself down until it was completely inside of him again.  The slick coming from Changkyun’s body allowed just the right amount of friction, making Changkyun moan as he lifted himself up again.  Changkyun kept moving, repeatedly lifting himself up and pushing himself back down until the head of Hyunwoo’s cock hit just the right spot.  Changkyun saw stars, and he couldn’t help losing track of what he was supposed to be doing because of the sensation.  

The alpha seemed impatient, and Changkyun let Hyunwoo lift his hips before forcing them back down when Changkyun was slow to do it himself.  After a moment, the alpha grabbed him around his waist and moved so that Changkyun was laying on his back again, giving Hyunwoo the ability to thrust into him instead.  All Changkyun could do was spread his legs, grabbing onto one of the pillows near his head so that he had something to hold onto as the alpha took control of the situation.

Hyunwoo’s thrusts were incessant, and Changkyun couldn’t stop the loud noises he made each time the alpha’s cock hit his prostate, leaving him a babbling, incoherent mess as a series of well-placed thrusts pushed him over the edge.  Changkyun could feel the tears welling in his eyes as Hyunwoo continued to thrust relentlessly, even though his belly was covered in his own cum.  The overstimulation was almost painful, but given how much he _needed_ to please his alpha Changkyun actually found himself enjoying the discomfort even as he felt Hyunwoo’s thrusts becoming more erratic - indicating that the alpha was close to his own release.

Changkyun whimpered as Hyunwoo made one last thrust, harder than before, and he felt himself being filled as the man came inside him.  Just like Hoseok, the group’s leader was quick to pull out before his knot could form, collapsing at Changkyun’s side and wrapping his arms around the omega’s torso to pull him close and cuddle.  “You’re so good for me, Changkyun- _ah_ … such a good omega.”

“Thank you, _hyung_ …”  Changkyun let his eyes close as he spoke, turning to bury his face in the alpha’s neck so that he could just enjoy Hyunwoo’s scent as he drifted off to sleep again.


	3. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And - as promised, I've had to update the tags a little here.

Once his heat was over, it was almost as if nothing had changed.  Sure, his _hyungs_ were a little more protective than normal.  And there were definitely times when someone would just grab him, pulling him into a hug just because he looked like he needed it rather than waiting for him to ask for physical affection.  But really, even that hadn’t ever been all that strange - once everyone had gotten over their anger about the circumstances around Changkyun’s entry into No.Mercy, he’d gotten used to the level of skinship that just seemed to happen naturally when the group was together.  

Changkyun had been pulled straight back into rehearsals as soon as his heat was over, working even harder than usual to prepare because they’d lost three days to deal with Changkyun’s needs.  The group had been preparing for a comeback when Changkyun had presented, and they’d been left with less than a week to finish preparing their newest song for their comeback stages.  But it had all worked out in the end - they’d gotten everything ready just in time, and their last rehearsals had run smoothly enough that the group had even been able to go home a couple of hours early and actually get a decent amount of sleep.

There was a larger than usual crowd waiting outside of the television studio as they arrived; Changkyun knew that part of it was because there were a few popular senior groups still promoting their most recent songs, as well as the fact that it was their first stage for their latest release.  He couldn’t help feeling nervous as they pulled up, knowing that it would be his first time out in public since he’d presented as an omega.  And while he certainly wasn’t _afraid_ of going out in public, because he knew that his _hyungs_ would protect him, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something just wasn’t quite right as he got out of the van.

“Changkyun- _ah_ …”  He turned quickly at the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice.  “Don’t forget your backpack.”  Changkyun smiled, grabbing the bag from the alpha.

Under normal circumstances Changkyun would have thanked his _hyung_ , but he wasn’t given the chance.  A strong pair of arms wrapped around his chest from behind, pinning his arms to his sides as he was hauled away from the van faster than he’d thought possible.  Changkyun cried out as he felt someone sinking their teeth into the side of his neck, trying to fight out of the person’s grip as he saw both Hyunwoo and someone else that he only vaguely recognized rushing in their direction.  Changkyun didn’t know what was happening, even as he felt Hyunwoo and the other person prying the person’s teeth away from his neck and pulling his attacker away.

Changkyun stumbled as Hyunwoo pushed him back towards the van, right into Hoseok’s waiting arms.  “Are you okay, Kyunnie?”  Changkyun nodded slowly, still unsure about what had happened even as he felt Hoseok hauling him back towards the van.  Minhyuk and Jooheon pulled him in between the two of them quickly, as Hoseok slammed the van door shut so that he and Hyunwoo could deal with the situation going on outside.  Changkyun whimpered softly as Minhyuk wrapped him in a tight hug, pulling Changkyun’s face into his neck so that the _maknae_ wouldn’t have to see what was going on.

“Shit… look at his neck…”  

Changkyun tried to sit up as he heard Kihyun’s comment, but Minhyuk held him in place.  “Shh… Kyunnie, just hold still, okay?”

“I want to see,” Changkyun replied.

“It’s not deep, but he needs to see a doctor,” Kihyun commented, pressing something against the injury on the side of his neck.  Changkyun tried to pull away from the man’s hand, which caused the bite mark to begin hurting again.

Changkyun tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to sting at his eyes.  He still wasn’t really sure what had happened, but he knew that it was bad.  “Jesus… Kyunnie, how do you feel?”

“It hurt…” Changkyun replied softly.  “I still hurts… I don’t even know what happened…”

Minhyuk pressed a soft kiss against his forehead.  “That crazy bitch out there grabbed you from behind and tried to mark you,” he replied, stroking Changkyun’s hair softly.

“I don’t think she actually succeeded… he’s shaking…” Jooheon commented, rubbing his back softly.  “It’s okay, baby… we’re not going to let anyone hurt you again…”

“It wouldn’t hurt if she’d done it properly,” Kihyun replied.  “It’s still a horrible thing to do, but at least she didn’t succeed in claiming him.”

The knock on the van door caught Changkyun’s attention, and he was thankful to see Hyunwoo standing just on the other side of the window.  Minhyuk let go of him just enough to unlock the door, so that the pack leader could climb inside with the rest of them.  “How is he?”

“A little shaken up, but I think he’ll be okay,” Kihyun replied.  “Where did she go?  Is everything okay?”

“Jung Taekwoon from VIXX and Hoseok- _ah_ are helping the security guards hold her right now, until the police arrive.  She’s completely psychotic… it’s taking four of them to hold her down.”  Changkyun closed his eyes again at the alpha’s explanation, feeling sick at the knowledge that the woman who had attacked him could have done so much more.  “She didn’t…?”

“No… he said that it hurt when she bit him,” Jooheon replied.  The older rapper continued rubbing his back, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.  “He needs to see a doctor, though.  She bit him hard enough to break the skin, and it’s bleeding.”

“Let me see.”  Changkyun sat up slowly, letting Minhyuk move him so that Hyunwoo could see the bite marks.  “ _Aish_ … she got too close…”

“You should have given me the bite…” Changkyun commented softly.

“It wouldn’t have stopped her… she’s mentally unstable, Changkyun- _ah_.  And I’m not changing my mind about the bite.”

“What about the bite?” Hyungwon asked, from his spot in the back of the van.  “Did you seriously refuse to make him part of our pack?”

Changkyun felt a bit guilty for bringing it up, once he realized that the rest of the pack clearly didn’t know he’d tried to join them during his first heat.  But Hyunwoo just sighed, shaking his head.  “Can we talk about this later?  We need to take care of Changkyun- _ah_ first.”

It didn’t take long for the police to arrive, and Changkyun was quickly ushered into the television station once his attacker had been taken away.  Changkyun was just thankful that the officer assigned to talk to him was obviously another omega, and that Jooheon had been allowed to go inside with him because the older rapper hadn’t been able to see anything during the attack.  Having one of his _hyungs_ with him did make Changkyun feel at least a little bit more comfortable, even if he wasn’t actually part of their pack.

“Right… Changkyun- _ah_ , tell me what happened.”

Changkyun took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.  “We had just gotten here to record for the show this afternoon… I was the first one out of the van, and I’d turned around to get my bag.  I didn’t see her coming, and she grabbed me from behind and started pulling me away.  She bit me…”

“On your neck?” the officer asked.  Changkyun nodded.  “How did you get away?”

“Hyunwoo- _hyung_ and someone else caught up and pulled her off of me,” Changkyun replied.

“Hyunwoo- _hyung_ said that it was Jung Taekwoon.  He’s part of VIXX,” Jooheon added.

Changkyun nodded.  “Hoseok- _hyung_ helped me back to the van… I didn’t see anything else after that.  Minhyuk- _hyung_ didn’t want me to see what was happening…”

The officer wrote something down on his notepad, before he said anything else.  “What did it feel like, when she bit you?”

“It hurt.  I tried to fight her off, but she was too strong…”  

Changkyun couldn’t help feeling guilty; even though everyone kept telling him that he wasn’t at fault, Changkyun knew that he _should_ have been able to get away from her.  But both the officer and Jooheon seemed to both pick up on where his thoughts were headed, as Jooheon wrapped his arms around Changkyun in a tight hug while the officer spoke to him.  “None of this is your fault.  The woman that attacked you is mentally unstable, and this could have happened to anyone.  Honestly, if you’d tried to fight her any harder, you could have been seriously injured.  As it is, you’re lucky that bite wasn’t any deeper.”

“He’s right, Kyunnie.  She could have done some serious damage…” Jooheon added, squeezing him gently.

“I think we’ll stop here for now… I have the basics of what happened, and we need to take you to the hospital to have that wound cleaned and properly documented.”  The officer closed his notebook, tucking it away in his pocket as he stood up.  Jooheon let go of Changkyun, gently taking the younger man’s arm and helping him up from his seat.  Changkyun could feel his hands shaking, and he had to hold onto the older man to steady himself, until Jooheon put an arm around his waist to keep him on his feet.  “We have a car waiting outside to take you to the hospital.”

“I can go with him, right?” Jooheon asked softly.  “We don’t want to leave him alone… he’s still pretty shaken up.”

“If Changkyun- _ah_ is okay with it.”

Changkyun nodded quickly, without looking at either of the other men in the room.  “Please.”  The word came out almost like a whine, quiet and weak, despite the fact that Changkyun really didn’t want the men to see just how upset he really was.  But neither man let on that they’d noticed the problem with his voice, other than Jooheon squeezing him a little tighter.

Walking out to the police car was uncomfortable.  Changkyun could feel everyone’s eyes on him, even though he kept his eyes trained on the ground as Jooheon gently guided him towards the building’s exit.  He didn’t want to see everyone else - didn’t want to know just how much he’d worried everyone, even though he could _smell_ it on all of them as he walked past.

It wasn’t until Jooheon stopped, not far from the glass double doors that would lead them outside, that Changkyun really paid any attention to his surroundings.  He looked up, somewhat surprised to see the tall, intimidating figure of one Jung Taekwoon looking down on him.  Changkyun could see the concern in the alpha’s eyes, and in the way he kept his distance.  “Thank you for earlier, _sunbae-nim_.  We all appreciate you helping to protect our Changkyun- _ah_.”  Changkyun bowed to the older man along with Jooheon’s words, even though he couldn’t bring himself to speak up.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“I’m okay, _sunbae-nim_.  Thank you.”  Changkyun bowed again, as Jooheon squeezed him gently.

“They’re taking you to the hospital?”  Changkyun nodded at the older man’s question, not trusting his voice to answer.  He was starting to shake again, and Changkyun wasn’t sure that he would be able to get the words out without breaking down.  “Good.  They’ll be able to clean it up well, and hopefully keep it from scarring.”

“I’m sorry, but we should go… the car is waiting.”

The officer’s words pulled Changkyun’s attention away from the older man, who simply nodded.  “You should go.  Take care of him.”

Stepping outside of the building made Changkyun’s hands shake even harder, even though he could see the police officers that were surrounding them as they walked the short distance to the waiting vehicle.  He was able to keep it under control, until they were in the back of the car and the door was shut.  Changkyun couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, and he felt tears beginning to sting at his eyes again as everything that had happened began to hit him.  It was a crushing weight on his chest, and suddenly his whole body was shaking and he collapsed against Jooheon, fighting to keep himself from sobbing out loud.

“Shit… Kyunnie?  Are you okay?”  Changkyun shook his head, curling into the older man’s side as Jooheon wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Is everything okay back there?”  Changkyun tried to bite down on his knuckles to stop the whining noises that were trying to escape from his mouth, but he couldn’t keep them inside.  

“I don’t know… I think he’s having a panic attack…”  The older man stroked his hair softly, obviously trying to calm Changkyun down.  “It’s okay, Kyunnie… you’re safe.  No one is going to hurt you here.”

Changkyun tried to focus on his _hyung_ ’s words, grasping for anything that might calm him down enough to stop sobbing and embarrassing himself in front of the police officers currently escorting them to the hospital.  “I’m sorry…” Changkyun whispered, reaching up to try and wipe the tears away when he was calm enough to actually respond to his _hyung_.

“Shh… it’s okay, Kyunnie.  You’re fine.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t worry about it, seriously,” Jooheon replied, interrupting Changkyun before he could even attempt to explain what was going on - not that Changkyun himself even really fully understood what was wrong.  

Changkyun felt sick as they pulled up in front of the hospital, even though he knew that he didn’t have anything to fear.  He wasn’t sick, and the bite mark had stopped bleeding by the time he and Jooheon had been taken into the dressing room the group _should_ have been using to get ready for performance so that he could be questioned about the attack.  “We’re going to take you in through the ambulance entrance.  The hospital knows we’re coming, so you shouldn’t have to stay in the waiting room.”  Changkyun nodded at the officer’s explanation, as the vehicle stopped just outside of the building.  His hands were shaking again by the time the man opened the door for them, making sure to stay close to Changkyun’s side to make sure he was protected.

A nurse met them before they could even make it through the door, immediately leading them into a small room.  “Go ahead and sit down for me… we’re just going to start by taking your vital signs, to make sure you’re okay, and then we’ll check out that .”  Changkyun nodded slowly, letting the woman take his arm and wrap the cuff around it to check his blood pressure.  He could feel his heart still racing in his chest, and Changkyun knew that it wasn’t going to be good when the nurse held her fingers against his wrist to check his pulse.  “Your heart is racing…”

“He had a panic attack on the way here…” Jooheon replied, softly.  

The nurse nodded, seeming to understand as she wrote down the numbers.  “It’s okay.  It can take some time to calm down after a panic attack.  We’ll just keep an eye on it.”  

Changkyun felt Jooheon squeeze his free hand gently.  “You’re okay.  It’s all going to be okay.”


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Two chapters in one day?!
> 
> For the record, this is only happening because I seem to have pulled a muscle from coughing too much, and have therefore been stuck in bed most of the day. And will likely be stuck in bed most of tomorrow as well (thank goodness for national holidays!). But I'm thinking tomorrow may be dedicated to a new idea I've had that's in a completely different universe...
> 
> We'll see what happens. ;)

Changkyun had hardly made it into the dorm and gotten the hospital slippers off his feet before he found himself wrapped in the biggest, fluffiest blanket they owned, with Minhyuk leading him towards the nest without even saying a word.  He didn’t even realize that the rest of the group was missing, until he found them all in the nest, clearly waiting for the three omegas to join them.  There was the definite scent of concern in the air, mixed in with all of their various different scents in a way that made Changkyun uncomfortable.  He stopped in the doorway, afraid to enter until Hyunwoo gently patted the mattress at his side.  “Come sit down, Kyunnie…”

There were butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach as he did as he was told, letting Hyunwoo put an arm loosely around him.  “What’s happening?”

“Pack meeting… but we wanted to wait for the two of you to get back,” Hyunwoo replied.

“What did the doctor say?” Hoseok asked, taking the space on Changkyun’s other side and gently placing his hand on Changkyun’s knee.

“Not much… they cleaned it up and gave me some ointment to put under the bandage to try and stop it from scarring,” Changkyun replied.

“I left the bag out in the living room,” Jooheon added.  “She also sent him home with a couple of doses of anxiety medication, and a phone number for a therapist, just in case he needs it…”

Changkyun shook his head.  “I don’t… I had a panic attack on the way to the hospital, once everything hit me, but I’m fine now.”

“We’ll hold onto it for a few days, at least,” Hyunwoo replied, stroking Changkyun’s hair softly.  “You may feel fine right now, but that had to be really traumatic and you should give yourself time to process what happened to you today.”

Changkyun nodded slowly, knowing that he wasn’t going to be allowed to win this particular argument.  If Hyunwoo thought that he needed to keep the medication around for a few days, then there was no fighting it.  The alpha was in charge of the pack, and they would all do whatever Hyunwoo said - including stopping Changkyun from throwing away the medication, even if he couldn’t force Changkyun to actually _use_ it.  There was a moment of silence as they all sat there, with Hyunwoo’s arm placed carefully around Changkyun’s shoulders and Hoseok’s hand carefully squeezing his knee.

“I know I’m not supposed to question you because you’re the pack leader… but I think we all want to know why you didn’t bite Changkyun- _ah_ when he asked for it, Hyunwoo- _hyung_.”  Changkyun closed his eyes at Kihyun’s question.  He knew the answer - he and Hyunwoo had gone over the older man’s reasons already.  But Changkyun really didn’t want to have to listen to all of it all over again.

Hyunwoo sighed.  “I’m upset with myself for not just doing it the other day, too,” he finally replied.  “I don’t want to see Changkyun- _ah_ hurt, either… but that’s part of why I refused to claim him for our pack when he first asked.”

“But you claimed me the first time I asked…” Minhyuk began.

“It was after we’d found out we were going to debut together, and you’d presented as an omega long before that,” Hyunwoo replied, shaking his head.  “It was a different situation when all of you asked.  You’d had the opportunity to choose other packs.  Other alphas.  Jooheon- _ah_ was the only other person here that hadn’t presented when we met, but he still at least had the chance to be courted by other alphas and other packs before he chose us.  Changkyun- _ah_ hasn’t had that chance, and this is a major decision…”

Changkyun couldn’t help feeling sick at the thought.  While logically he _knew_ that it was a big decision to make, Changkyun hadn’t really _thought_ about just how important it really was.  He’d been so focused on the fact that he wanted to belong to Monsta X, that Changkyun hadn’t bothered to really look at things from a logical perspective the way Hyunwoo clearly already had.

“So it’s a ‘not yet’ rather than a ‘no,’ right?”  Kihyun was the first person to ask the question that it seemed everyone was thinking.  But Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them as they spoke about him, almost as if he wasn’t even there.

“If Changkyun- _ah_ still wants to join our pack in a few weeks, once he’s had the chance to talk to other packs and weigh his options, then I’ll gladly give him the bite,” Hyunwoo replied.  Changkyun closed his eyes as the man squeezed him gently, pulling him closer to the alpha’s side.  “Our pack has plenty of room for another omega.  I just don’t feel right letting him rush into this decision.  But Changkyun- _ah_ … you’re always going to have a place with us, no matter what you decide.  You’re welcome here, in our nest, whenever you want to be here.  You know that, right?”

Changkyun nodded slowly.  “I know, _hyung_.”

“So… does that mean that we’re technically courting our Changkyun- _ah_?” Hyungwon asked.

“Yeah… I guess it does,” Hyunwoo replied.  Changkyun closed his eyes as Hyunwoo stroked his hair softly, finally relaxing into the man’s arms.  The alpha’s scent and presence were comforting, and Changkyun felt himself starting to fall asleep after all of the day’s excitement.  “Are you tired?”  

Changkyun nodded slowly, not bothering to open his eyes.  “I’m sorry, _hyung_ ,” he replied.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything… you’ve had a rough day, and we all understand,” Hoseok replied.  “Do you want us to let you go to your bunk, or would you rather stay here?”

“Here… I don’t want to be alone.”  Changkyun forced himself to sit up, pushing his hair out of his face.  “I… you guys will stay with me, right?”

“Of course we will,” Minhyuk replied.

“They’ve cancelled the rest of our schedules for today… you’re more important than anything we had to do,” Hoseok replied.  Changkyun just nodded as the two alphas both moved to help him lay down, giving him just enough room so that he could get comfortable in between the two of them.

Changkyun didn’t really remember falling asleep, but waking up curled between the two alphas was comforting after everything that had happened.  He didn’t _want_ to move, but Changkyun needed to pee.  _Desperately_.

It took Changkyun a moment to extricate himself from Hoseok’s grasp; the younger of the two alphas had been spooning up against his back, while Hyunwoo had merely been laying next to him on the mattress holding his hand.  The rest of the group was sprawled out around the nest, but no one seemed to notice that he had gotten up.

Changkyun didn’t feel like going back to the nest when he had finished his business, choosing instead to head into the kitchen and make himself a cup of tea to help calm his rising anxiety.  The last thing Changkyun wanted to do was admit that he was struggling with what had happened to him that morning.  He could still feel the woman’s teeth sinking into his neck, and the marks ached as Changkyun ran his fingers softly over the large bandage that had been taped in place, waiting for the water to boil.

“Kyunnie… are you okay?”  Changkyun looked up at the question, turning to look at Hyungwon as the older man stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  “You look pale…”

“I’m okay, _hyung_ ,” Changkyun replied, pouring some water from the kettle into his cup.  “Do you want some?”

“I’ll get it.”  Changkyun nodded slowly, putting the kettle back before taking his cup and moving a little ways down the counter so that he wouldn’t be in the older man’s way.  “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I had to pee,” Changkyun admitted.  “I just… I felt weird about going back to the nest, when I was done…”  Changkyun’s voice trailed off as he tried to force his hands to _not_ shake.  He didn’t really want to get into the details of what was going on, even though he knew that Hyungwon wouldn’t judge him for having to fight the anxiety that was beginning to build up in his head.  In Changkyun’s mind, it wasn’t a huge deal; he just needed time to calm down, and a chance to deal with everything that had happened.

Changkyun didn’t notice the beta’s appraising look, focusing instead on the cup of tea in his hands as he tried to drink without letting his anxiousness show.  But it didn’t take long for Hyungwon to speak up about what he was seeing.  “You’re shaking, Kyunnie…”  Changkyun closed his eyes, sighing and setting the cup back down on the counter.  “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, _hyung_ ,” Changkyun whispered softly.  The beta moved a bit closer, gently taking Changkyun’s hands in his own and squeezing them.  “Please, just… please don’t tell.  I can handle this…”

“You shouldn’t _have_ to handle it, Changkyun- _ah_.  Not alone.”  The older man squeezed his hands gently.  “Is it because of what happened this morning?”  Changkyun nodded, knowing that lying to the older man wasn’t worth it.  The older man sighed, letting go of his hands and pulling him into a tight hug.  “You can let it out, Kyunnie.  You _need_ to let it out, so that this doesn’t end up breaking you…”

“I can’t explain it…” Changkyun replied, leaning into the older man’s hug.  “I don’t know why I feel so on-edge.”

“It’s probably because you were attacked this morning.  That would be enough to make anyone anxious.”  Changkyun closed his eyes again as the beta stroked his hair softly, calming down slightly at the older man’s touch.  “Maybe you should take the pills they gave you.”

Changkyun pulled back from Hyungwon, looking up at the taller man.  “You think I’m crazy, _hyung_?”

Hyungwon shook his head quickly.  “No… no way.  But I think you’ve been hurt, and that you’re struggling with keeping it together right now,” the older man replied.  “What she did to you… that’s seriously traumatic, and anyone would be having a hard time in your place.  All I’m saying is that you should at least try taking the pills, so that you can rest.  You’re going to exhaust yourself trying to handle this much anxiety, if you aren’t willing to accept the help.”

“Hyungwon- _ah_ is right… if you’re struggling, you should at least try the pills to see if they work.”  Changkyun looked up at the sound of Kihyun’s voice, somewhat surprised to have both betas trying to convince him that the pills were a good idea.  He hadn’t even noticed Kihyun arriving in the kitchen, but clearly the older beta had been listening in to their conversation longer than he’d realized.

“I can handle it.”

Kihyun sighed, shaking his head.  “Kyunnie… you don’t have to be strong all the time, you know.  No one here is going to think less of you if you need help, and no one outside the dorm really has to know.”

Changkyun closed his eyes, reaching up to push the hair out of his face as he took a shaky breath.  “I don’t want to give up so easily…” he whispered, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were stinging his eyes.

“It isn’t giving up… it’s taking care of yourself,” Hyungwon replied.  “At least try it tonight.  I promise that I won’t push it again, if they make you uncomfortable.  But I really think you should try it, Kyunnie… you’re important to all of us, and we don’t want to see you hurting like this.”

“Hyunwon- _ah_ is right… I know we didn’t do the best job of showing you that when you first joined us, but you _are_ an important part of our group and we do all care about you,” Kihyun added.  

Changkyun felt one of the men gently stroking his cheek, before leaning in to press a kiss against his forehead.  “Can I at least try to wait until after dinner?” Changkyun finally asked, his voice soft.

“Okay… we can do that,” Kihyun replied.  “Hyungwon, why don’t you two go hang out and watch something on TV while I make dinner?”

Changkyun let the older man lead him away from the kitchen and out into the living area, curling into Hyungwon’s side as they sat down on the couch and letting his head rest against the beta’s shoulder.  The older man gently put his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders, pulling him in closer and letting one hand rest on the side of his chest.  Although the anxiety wasn’t gone, Changkyun felt safe there in his _hyung_ ’s arms and he was able to relax somewhat.  “I didn’t want you all to worry…” Changkyun began softly, as Hyungwon flipped through the channels trying to find something worth watching.

“Changkyun- _ah_ … you’re our _maknae_.  We’re all going to worry about you, no matter what happens in the future,” Hyungwon replied.  “It’s hard not to worry… especially not when we know that we could have stopped it from happening if we’d just claimed you sooner, or if we’d stopped you from being the first one out of the van.  We feel guilty about it, too.”

That surprised Changkyun; he hadn’t really thought about how his _hyungs_ might feel about everything that had happened earlier that day.  “You shouldn’t feel guilty,” Changkyun replied, shaking his head.  “They all said she was psychotic… that she didn’t know what she was doing…”

“Then why is it okay for you to feel guilty about it?  It’s not like you could have stopped her… you were caught off-guard, and it all happened so fast.  Hoseok was already shoving you back into the van before I even knew what was going on…”

“I didn’t even fight back…” Changkyun began.

“You didn’t have _time_ to fight back… especially not when you were so terrified,” Hyungwon interrupted.  “ _Please_ , Kyunnie… you have to believe us when we tell you that there’s nothing you could have done to stop her.”

Changkyun closed his eyes, curling further into the older man’s side.

“Is everything okay?”  Changkyun didn’t look up, even as he felt the couch shifting slightly under Hoseok’s weight at his other side.  “Changkyun- _ah_?”

“He’s anxious,” Hyungwon commented, almost as if Changkyun wasn’t sitting there between the two of them.  “Kihyun- _hyung_ and I talked him into trying the anxiety medication the doctor sent him home with after dinner, but he’s still shaking…”

Hoseok’s hand was soft as it stroked along the side of Changkyun’s face.  “Do you want to spend tonight in the nest?”  Changkyun nodded slowly at the alpha’s question, reaching up and taking the man’s hand.  “Okay… we can do that.”  Hoseok gently took Changkyun’s hand and pressed his lips against the back of it.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No… I just want to forget.”


	5. Anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter; it's been a hell of a week, and I'm still not quite sure what's going on. Writing's hard right now, but I'm not giving up on this story, I promise!

Changkyun jumped slightly as Hyunwoo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from dancing.  “Changkyun- _ah_ , take a break… you need to rest.”  While Hyunwoo wasn’t usually one to use his alpha voice on any of his _dongsaengs_ , Changkyun knew that the older man wouldn’t hesitate if he tried to refuse another break.  Changkyun had already worked through two water breaks, unhappy with his performance and trying not to allow himself to think too much about the fact that they had a music show the next morning.  It would be his first performance since he’d been bitten by the crazed woman - the company had given him a week off of performing to recover and deal with the doctor’s visits and police interviews, and Changkyun had managed to avoid having to go out in public otherwise.  The only other times he’d left the dorm had been for rehearsals - times that weren’t on their public schedule, meaning that there weren’t the large groups of fans waiting outside for them.

Hyunwoo gently guided Changkyun towards the bench on the side of the room, encouraging him to sit down and passing him a bottle of water from the small cooler they’d brought with them that morning.  “Drink.”  The omega did as he was told, opening the bottle and taking a few sips as the rest of the group sat around them.

It didn’t take long for Changkyun to feel Minhyuk and Jooheon crowding in around him, clearly sensing the anxiety that was slowly starting to build up again.  While the anxiety medication he’d been given at the hospital had helped, Changkyun was out of pills and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask for more.  Having something to occupy his mind helped, which was another reason he’d been trying to avoid stopping for too long during their rehearsal; Changkyun hated the fact that he felt as though his _hyungs_ were constantly having to witness him breaking down.  The fact that they all seemed to be so understanding only made it harder, because Changkyun knew that it was stressing everyone out.

“You’re okay, Kyunnie… there’s no one here that will hurt you.”  Changkyun closed his eyes at Jooheon’s words, silently leaning into the older rapper even though he knew that all of his _hyungs_ were watching him closely.  The older rapper’s words were comforting, but Changkyun could still feel the anxiety building itself in the pit of his stomach despite the fact that his fellow omegas were doing their best to calm him down and help him get the anxiety back in check.  The last thing he wanted was to make his _hyungs_ worry about him, but clearly he was failing rather miserably at that.

“How bad is it?” Hoseok asked, moving to sit at Changkyun’s feet.  He felt the alpha gently putting a hand on his knee, clearly trying to be as close as possible to Changkyun.

Changkyun closed his eyes as Minhyuk sighed, wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s waist.  “I think he needs more of those pills… he’s been anxious ever since he ran out, and it seems to be getting worse…”

“I don’t need the pills,” Changkyun replied, shaking his head.  “I just need to calm down…”

“You need to take care of yourself,” Jooheon replied, pressing a kiss against his temple.  “You’re going to make yourself sick, staying stressed out like this all the time… you were good with the pills.”  Changkyun sighed, curling into the older man’s side a bit more as he tried to fight back the anxiety that was making his stomach start to churn.  

“I really don’t think that now is the best time to be having this conversation,” Hyunwoo interrupted, clearly catching onto the fact that Changkyun was upset by the conversation.  “We’re just making it worse.  I think the best thing we can do is just call it a day, and try to go home and get some rest for tomorrow.”

Changkyun looked up quickly, shaking his head.  “No… no, I’m fine.  I can keep rehearsing…”

“No.  We’re done for the night… we’ve got the dance down, and it’ll be great tomorrow,” Hyunwoo replied.  It was clear from the tone of his voice that the alpha wasn’t going to let anyone argue with him on this.  “Let’s just clean up and head back to the dorm.  We’ll all perform better tomorrow if we have a good night’s sleep.”

Cleaning up didn’t take long, and soon enough Changkyun found himself being lead out of the building surrounded by his _hyungs_.  He could feel his anxiety rising again as he realized that there were several fans hanging around outside, even as Hoseok grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently in an attempt at comforting him.  “It’s okay… we’ve got you,” the man whispered.

Changkyun was shaking as they got into the van, to the point that even the manager driving them home seemed to notice that something was going on.  “What’s wrong with Changkyun- _ah_?” the man asked, looking back at him in the rearview mirror.  Changkyun closed his eyes, feeling guilty that he was making someone else worry.

“I think he’s having a panic attack,” Minhyuk replied, as the other omega pushed Changkyun into a center seat so that he and Jooheon could sit on either side of their trembling _maknae_.

“It’s still that bad?” the man asked.  Changkyun leaned against Minhyuk’s shoulder trying to hide his face from the much older beta that had been assigned to help care for the group.  “Right… I’ll work on getting him an appointment with someone in the morning.”

“I’m not crazy!”

Everyone seemed surprised by Changkyun’s outburst, including Changkyun himself.  The shaking only seemed to get worse, as Changkyun fought to keep the tears from falling in the moment of silence that followed his outburst, until he felt Jooheon wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s chest and pulling him close.  “No one thinks you’re crazy, Kyunnie… but we’re worried about you.  You’ve been stressed and upset all week, and it isn’t getting any better…”

Changkyun couldn’t stop the tears that began streaming down his face, curling into the older rapper’s side and allowing himself to break down completely.  “I’m sorry…”

“Shh… it’s okay…”  Changkyun knew that the two omegas surrounding him were trying to calm him down, but somehow the scent of the two of them only made Changkyun feel guilty.  He couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped his lips as Jooheon and Minhyuk held him close, rubbing his back and whispering softly to him as they drove home, until Changkyun ran out of energy and found himself collapsing against Jooheon, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Changkyun was barely awake by the time they arrived outside of the dorm, but he was still aware of what was going on around him.  “How’s he doing?”

“I think he exhausted himself…” Minhyuk began.

“Take him upstairs and put him to bed.  If he isn’t feeling better in the morning, I’ll pull him from the performance,” the manager replied.

Changkyun didn’t have the energy left to even respond to his _hyungs_ , as he felt someone pulling him onto their back.  It took him a moment to register the fact that it was Hyunwoo carrying him up the stairs, and Changkyun found himself finally relaxing enough to fall asleep.

Waking up in the nest was confusing; Changkyun didn’t remember actually getting into the dorm, nor did he remember the other members of the group curling up with him at some point during the night.  All Changkyun really knew was that his stomach hurt, and he didn’t particularly want to be in the middle of the cuddle pile that had formed around him while he slept.

The dorm was quiet as Changkyun made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and chugging all of it down in less than a minute.  It was late; Changkyun had been asleep for hours, although it certainly wasn’t as long as he _should_ have slept.

Changkyun knew that he should eat; he was shaking again, but he could tell that it was due to not eating rather than the anxiety that he’d been fighting earlier.  He actually felt relatively calm, although he was still feeling a little uneasy.  But the lack of food made him feel sick to the point that he wasn’t even sure that he would be able to keep anything down if he tried to eat, so he just grabbed more water and continued sipping on it until he felt fairly certain that he would _definitely_ be sick if he put anything else in his stomach.

There was a hand in his hair when Changkyun woke up again, wincing as he sat up and tried to stretch out his aching muscles from sleeping hunched over the kitchen table.  He hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen asleep.  “You okay?”  Changkyun nodded slowly, letting his eyes close again at Hoseok’s question as the alpha gently scratched at his scalp.  “Come back to bed…”

“My stomach hurts,” Changkyun admitted softly, leaning into the man’s touch.  He didn’t open his eyes even as he felt the alpha moving a hand to his forehead.  “I didn’t eat…”

“Which is probably why your stomach hurts,” Hoseok replied, although his words were soft and comforting rather than angry or accusatory.  “You stay here… I’m going to get you something to eat.”

“Kihyun- _hyung_ will kill you if you start a fire in his kitchen…” Changkyun began, starting to get up and follow the older man until Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down onto the chair he’d been sleeping on earlier.

“I’m not going to cook anything… I’m just heating up some leftovers for you,” Hoseok replied.  “Just sit, okay?  You look pale, and I’m worried that you might pass out if I don’t get something in your stomach.”  Changkyun didn’t have the energy to protest, so he simply did as he was told and let the alpha take care of him.

Changkyun couldn’t help picking at the food in his bowl when Hoseok was finished reheating leftovers from dinner.  He _wanted_ to eat, but at the same time he wasn’t sure that he could actually keep anything down if he attempted to eat.  “You need to eat, Kyunnie…”  

Forcing down more than a couple of bites proved impossible, and Changkyun ended up pushing the bowl away after a few moments.  “I’m sorry, _hyung_ … I don’t think I can eat any more right now.”  The older man ran a hand through Changkyun’s hair, pushing it out of his face with a sigh.  “I’m really fucking things up…”

“No, you aren’t.  Stop blaming yourself for all of this.”  Changkyun closed his eyes as the older man sat down and pulled him close.  “It isn’t your fault that you’re struggling.”  The alpha pressed a kiss against his forehead, before running one hand gently along Changkyun’s back.  “If you can’t eat right now, you should try to get some more sleep.  Maybe you’ll be able to eat when it’s time to get up for breakfast.”

Changkyun nodded, relaxing into the man’s touch.  “You’ll stay with me?”

“Of course I will,” Hoseok replied.  “Do you want to go back to the nest…?”

“No.  Just… can we just go be somewhere alone?”  Changkyun bit down on his bottom lip, feeling a bit awkward for asking the alpha to be alone with him.  

But Hoseok smiled, nodding and silently helping Changkyun get up.  “Of course…”  Changkyun didn’t argue as Hoseok wrapped an arm around his waist, carefully leading him towards the bedroom usually used by the alpha, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon.  

Changkyun sat down on the edge of Hoseok’s bed, hesitantly looking up at the alpha.  “You aren’t going to tell…?”

Hoseok ran a hand through Changkyun’s hair, sighing.  “I’m saving that decision until I see how you’re doing in the morning.  But I’m not going to let you hurt yourself.  You understand, right?”  Changkyun nodded.  “Good boy… now lay down and scoot over for me.”

Changkyun did as he was told, making space for the alpha to curl up next to him on the mattress.  He closed his eyes as Hoseok wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling Changkyun close and cradling the omega against him.  “ _Hyung_ … what’s going to happen if I can’t get this under control?  What if my head is permanently fucked up?”

“This _isn’t_ permanent, Kyunnie… you just need time to recover.  And maybe you need some help to deal with all of it.  But this isn’t going to last forever.  You’re going to be okay.”


	6. Little Lion Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... this chapter is brought to you by the fact that I couldn't sleep last night. I actually managed to churn out a whole chapter pretty quickly, and now I've already gotten another chapter started. :)

It was busy backstage, but Changkyun didn’t really pay attention to what was going on around him.  All he could bring himself to focus on was the fact that Hoseok was holding his hand and he was surrounded by his _hyungs_ as they made their way through the crowd and into their small dressing room.  It was stressful, and all Changkyun wanted was to just go home and curl up in the group’s nest with all of his _hyungs_.  But he couldn’t do that; Changkyun had to push through and do his best to keep the anxiety under control, for the sake of the fans.

“You’ve lost weight.”  Changkyun shrugged slightly at the stylist’s words, as she did her best to rig the pants she had chosen for him so that they wouldn’t fall off during the performance.  He’d been measured a couple of weeks earlier, but given the fact that he hadn’t been eating much after the previous week’s events he wasn’t all that surprised.  “You haven’t started some crazy new diet, have you?”

Changkyun shook his head.  “No… I’m fine, _noona_ ,” he replied, forcing a smile for the woman’s benefit as she finished tightening down the belt he was wearing to hide the way she’d had to pin the fabric in place.

“Go eat a candy bar or something.  You don’t need to lose any more weight.”  Changkyun nodded, moving away to grab something to eat from one of the tables in the corner before curling up in a chair.  He was thankful to not be wearing a suit this time around; he didn’t have to worry about wrinkling his clothes, which meant that he could get away with not worrying so much about how he was sitting.

“Have they done your hair yet?”  Changkyun shook his head, smiling slightly as Minhyuk purposely ruffled his hair with a smile on his face.  “How are you holding up?”

“I just had a stylist tell me to eat a candy bar…” Changkyun began, holding up the unopened bag of shrimp chips he’d grabbed from the table of food before letting his head lean back against the chair.

Minhyuk smiled at him, taking the bag and opening it before stealing a chip.  “Then you should eat - you don’t want to have her on your back about how skinny you’re getting.”  Changkyun nodded, taking one of the chips and starting to eat it at the other omega’s words.  “Seriously, though.  How are you doing?  You’ve been really quiet all day, even for you.”

“I’m tired,” Changkyun replied, setting the bag of chips in his lap.  “It’s hard to be here again… knowing what happened the last time.”

“Changkyun- _ah_!”  He looked up at the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice coming from the door of their dressing room.  The alpha motioned for him to come over, and he passed the bag of chips to Minhyuk before making his way over to the group’s leader.  “There’s someone here that wants to talk to you.”

The sight of Jung Taekwoon standing outside the door of their dressing room surprised him, especially given how nervous the older man looked.  He was clearly already dressed for his group’s stage, and his hands were held behind his back.  Changkyun could vaguely see Lee Hongbin and Han Sanghyuk standing behind their group’s pack leader, clearly finding something about the situation comical given the way they were smirking at one another.  “ _Sunbae-nim_?”

Taekwoon smiled at him, before pulling out a small stuffed lion from behind his back and holding it out for Changkyun to take.  “I wanted to give you this…”  Changkyun was surprised by the gesture, slowly reaching out to take the little animal and rubbing a hand across its soft fur with a slight smile on his face.

“He’s asking if we can court you.”  

Changkyun looked up quickly at Sanghyuk’s words, unable to hide the surprise on his face.  Taekwoon clearly misunderstood the look on his face, as the older alpha’s smile dropped quickly.  “If you aren’t interested…”

“No… I mean, yes, I’m interested,” Changkyun replied, smiling and hugging the little lion to his chest.  He could smell Taekwoon’s scent on its fur - a pleasant, spicier scent that Changkyun couldn’t quite place.  “Thank you, _sunbae-nim_.”

There was a brief and slightly awkward moment of silence, before Hongbin spoke up.  “ _Hyung_ … you need to get his number.”

“Right… sorry, I’ve never done this before…”  Changkyun smiled at the embarrassed smile on the alpha’s face, as Taekwoon pulled out a cell phone and passed it to Changkyun after typing in his lock code.

“It’s okay… I haven’t, either,” Changkyun replied.  He was quick to type in his number, thankful that they had finally been allowed their own cell phones again.  He briefly thought about actually dialing his own phone, before deciding it was too forward and passing the device back to its owner.

Taekwoon smiled, checking that the number was saved before putting the device back in his pocket.  “We have to go rehearse, but I’ll text you tonight.”  Changkyun nodded, smiling at the older man as the three members of VIXX turned to leave, waving at him before hurrying to the stage.

Changkyun wasn’t expecting to have all of his _hyungs_ watching him as he returned to their dressing room, but he could see the look of concern on Hoseok’s face as Minhyuk hurried over to him upon noticing the stuffed lion in his arms.  “Oh my gosh… who gave you that?”

“It was Jung Taekwoon…” Changkyun replied softly.

“Wait… you’re being courted by _VIXX_?”  Changkyun nodded, laughing as Minhyuk squealed and jumped up and down before giving him a hug that squeezed the stuffed lion between the two of them.  

“You realize that _we’re_ courting him too, right?” Hyungwon asked.

“What?  Am I not allowed to be happy for him as his friend?”  

Changkyun couldn’t help feeling a little guilty that Hyungwon and Minhyuk were arguing about him, even as Hyunwoo spoke up.  “Of course you’re allowed to be happy for him.  We _should_ be happy for him - the whole point of courting is to find the right pack.  And if that’s with VIXX, then we should be happy for Changkyunnie.”  Changkyun smiled as Hyunwoo smiled down at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  “All that matters is that you’re happy.  The guys of VIXX seem like good people.”

“Thank you, _hyung_ ,” Changkyun replied, before being ushered into a chair by one of the makeup artists to have his hair and makeup done in preparation for their performance.  By the time she was done, he barely had the time to get his monitors connected for their own rehearsal before he was being ushered out to the stage with his _hyungs_.

The rehearsal went well enough; without a live audience, it was easy to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing and keep up with the dance.  Changkyun was fine, up until one of the production assistants approached him after the rehearsal.  “We need you to remove the bandage from your neck.  It’s throwing off the white balance too much.”

Changkyun immediately glanced toward Hyunwoo, who had walked up behind him as the woman spoke.  The idea of having to let the whole world see the ugly bite marks on his neck made Changkyun feel sick to his stomach, and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to respond without losing his composure.  “We’ll take care of it.”  Changkyun felt the alpha putting a hand on his back, guiding him back to their dressing room and directly into one of the makeup chairs.

“ _Hyung_ …” Changkyun whined, gripping the arms of the chair so tightly he had a feeling that his knuckles were likely white.

“We’ll cover it,” Hyunwoo replied, shaking his head as he carefully peeled off the tape that Kihyun had helped Changkyun put on after his shower the previous night.  “Hoseok- _ah_ … hand me your first-aid kit.”

Hoseok was quick to bring the little bag over to the chair, putting it in Changkyun’s lap for a moment.  “What are you doing?”

“They said he can’t have the white bandage on during the show,” Hyunwoo explained.  

Changkyun looked away from the mirror, unable to bring himself to look at the marks on his neck.  “I have some smaller tan ones… they won’t blend in exactly, but we might be able to use some makeup to make them a little less noticeable.”  

“That won’t work,” one of the makeup artists replied, moving closer to the chair and inspecting Changkyun’s neck.  “I can cover this.  It won’t be perfect, but I can at least make it less noticeable.”

Changkyun didn’t move as the woman worked, other than to hug the lion against his chest when Jooheon placed the new stuffed animal in his lap upon realizing that Changkyun was starting to get anxious again.  He could still smell Taekwoon’s scent on the animal, which was surprisingly comforting despite the fact that it wasn’t familiar yet.

“It looks good…”  Changkyun didn’t look at the mirror, even as the group’s two alphas inspected the artist’s work.

“It won’t last forever, but that will at least hide the marks until you finish filming,” the makeup artist replied.  “I’d still bandage it before you go outside, to make sure the sun doesn’t cause any problems, though.”

“Thank you for this.”  Changkyun felt someone taking his arm and starting to help him to his feet again, and he leaned against Hoseok as the alpha pulled him back to where he’d been sitting earlier.  “Look at me, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun did as he was told, although he felt bad when he saw his _hyung_ ’s look of concern.  “I’m sorry I’m worrying you…” Changkyun began, hugging the little plush closer to his chest.

“Hey… stop apologizing to us,” Hoseok replied, reaching up to gently stroke Changkyun’s cheek.  Changkyun closed his eyes.  “We all get that this is tough for you.  And we know that you can’t control any of this.  All we want is for you to come to us when you need us.  You can do that, right?”  Changkyun nodded slowly, relaxing his grip on the stuffed lion just a little.  “Okay… let’s put your lion back with your stuff, and go finish getting ready.”


	7. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been doing a LOT of writing this weekend. Which means way more updates than usual, just because I can!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Changkyun couldn’t help being nervous as he waited for Taekwoon to arrive, knowing that he was going to be spending most of the evening with the members of VIXX.  It had been a bit of a surprise, really - a rare evening off during promotions, that just happened to line up with some free time on the other group’s schedule as well.  And Changkyun had jumped at the offer of a night in with the other pack.

Taekwoon had been good on his word to text Changkyun the evening after he’d delivered the stuffed lion, and they had been texting back and forth for almost two weeks to try and organize some time for Changkyun to actually spend with the alpha’s whole pack.  But Changkyun couldn’t help worrying that they wouldn’t like him, or that someone in the pack would object to taking on an omega with anxiety issues - something that had been officially diagnosed with once the managers had arranged for him to visit a psychiatrist.  Changkyun knew that he needed to tell the other group what was going on.  He’d had every intention of talking to Taekwoon about it _before_ their scheduled time together.  And yet, somehow, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to say the words via text message.

“You okay, Kyunnie?”

Changkyun looked up at the sound of Jooheon’s voice, smiling and nodding even as he continued to bounce his foot up and down to let out some of the pent-up energy as he waited.  “Yeah, _hyung_.  Just nervous… I’ve never done this before…”

Jooheon smiled.  “You’ll be fine… just be honest with them, and be yourself,” the older rapper replied.  “If they can’t accept you as you are, they aren’t the right pack for you.”

There was a knock at the door before Changkyun could answer, but Minhyuk was much faster than the youngest omega.  Changkyun watched as Minhyuk opened the door, smiling and opening the door to allow Taekwoon into their dorm, followed closely by a smiling Cha Hakyeon.  Changkyun was quick to stand up, bowing to the two men.  “It’s good to see you again, _sunbae-nim_ ,” he commented, smiling at Taekwoon as Hyunwoo and Hoseok both came out into the living room.

“Are you ready to go, Changkyun- _ah_?”  

Changkyun nodded at the man’s question, although he was surprised when Hoseok stepped in front of him before he could move to follow the older alpha out of the dorm.  “You’re just planning on staying in tonight, right, _sunbae-nim_?” 

“That’s the plan,” Taekwoon replied.  Changkyun watched the older man’s face carefully, but he was thankful that he didn’t see any anger at Hoseok’s questioning.

“Jaehwannie is getting takeout for all of us,” Hakyeon added.  “We all know what happened a few weeks ago… we don’t have any intention of putting Changkyun- _ah_ in any kind of danger.”

Hoseok nodded at the older omega’s explanation, before stepping out of the way so that Changkyun could move forward.  “Thank you for understanding… Changkyun- _ah_ is special to all of us, too.  We don’t want to see him get hurt.”  Changkyun could feel his cheeks flushing red at his _hyung_ ’s words.

“We understand,” Hakyeon replied, nodding.  

Changkyun was thankful when Taekwoon nodded too, smiling at him before turning to address Hoseok again.  “We won’t let anything happen to him.  And before you even ask, I promise that we’ll bring him home at a reasonable time.”

Their words seemed to appease Hoseok, who smiled at Changkyun as well.  “Thank you.  Have fun, Kyunnie.”

The walk out to the waiting car was a little awkward; Changkyun wasn’t sure what to say, and he didn’t really know what to expect from the whole experience to begin with.  So he didn’t say anything until they were safely in the vehicle, with Hakyeon behind the wheel and Taekwoon voluntarily taking the back seat so that Changkyun could sit up front.  “I’m sorry for that… Hoseok- _hyung_ can be a little overprotective,” he finally commented, once they were on their way.

“Don’t worry about it.  We were actually expecting it to be a bit more difficult to gain their trust, given the circumstances,” Hakyeon replied.

“I wasn’t really sure they would let you go with us… since we are their competition, after all,” Taekwoon added.

Changkyun couldn’t help but smile.  “It’s because Hyunwoo- _hyung_ doesn’t want me to feel pressured to join his pack, just because I’m part of Monsta X,” Changkyun replied.  “He insisted that I should take the time to get to know other packs before I made a decision.”

The ride after that was significantly more relaxed, at least for Changkyun.  While he was still nervous, the fact that the events in his dorm hadn’t screwed anything up made at least a little bit of the tension go away.  It took a little while to get to the building that housed VIXX’s dorm, but they were able to make small talk on the ride without it becoming awkward or uncomfortable.

The first thing Changkyun noticed was that VIXX’s dorm seemed a little smaller than the one he shared with the other members of Monsta X, but it was much nicer and more modern looking.  He was quick to take off his shoes, lining them up carefully next to all of the other pairs in the entryway before following the two older men into the living room with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  Someone had already set out a table, which held several packages of takeout along with a couple of bottles of soda and dishes.

“You’re here!  We should eat, before the food gets cold!”  Changkyun couldn’t help but smile at Sanghyuk’s words as the tall alpha bounded into the room, hurrying to put an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders and guide him over towards the table.  He smelled like a campfire, which made Changkyun smile as he remembered his brief stint as a Boy Scout when he’d lived in Boston.  “Hongbin- _hyung_ wouldn’t let the rest of us get anywhere near the table until you all got here… are you hungry?”

“Hyukkie… calm down before you scare the guy,” Hakyeon replied, before Changkyun could even respond.  “Changkyun- _ah_ , please feel free to tell our _maknae_ to fuck off if he’s bothering you.”

“It’s fine,” Changkyun replied, smiling at the group’s leader as Sanghyuk sat him down at the table while Taekwoon knocked on a couple of doors.  The rest of the group joined them a moment later, and Changkyun was almost instantly wrapped up in the group’s conversation.

By the time the meal ended, almost all of his anxiety about the night had gone away - the only thing he was still unsure about was telling all of them about the anxiety attacks he’d been dealing with since he’d been attacked.

“Is everything okay, Changkyun- _ah_?”  Changkyun looked up, smiling and nodding as Kim Wonsik spoke, putting a hand on Changkyun’s knee.  The beta rapper seemed unsure of his response.  “You’ve gotten awfully quiet…”

“I just… I need to tell you all something, before this goes any further,” Changkyun replied, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face as he realized that all six members of the group were watching him.  “I’m… I’ve been really messed up since everything happened.  Our managers made me go see a psychiatrist…”

“That’s a good thing, though.”  Changkyun was surprised by Hakyeon’s comment, even as he felt Wonsik wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“ _Hyung_ is right… at least they’re taking care of you properly,” Wonsik added.  “A lot of companies wouldn’t be willing to let you take that kind of time out of your schedule.”

“So it doesn’t bother any of you that I’m taking medication for anxiety?” Changkyun asked softly.

“Is it helping you?” Taekwoon asked.  Changkyun nodded.  “Then why should it bother us?  As long as you’re okay, that should be all that matters.”

“Although we do appreciate you telling us,” Hakyeon added, reaching out across the table to take one of Changkyun’s hands and squeeze it gently.  “Is there anything you need from us?  Anything we can do to help?”

Changkyun shook his head.  “I’m okay right now,” he replied, smiling.  “I’ve had some panic attacks, but I actually feel pretty comfortable with you guys.”

“Good… I like you,” Wonsik replied, burying his face in Changkyun’s neck.  “You smell like chocolate.”  Changkyun couldn’t help laughing at the man’s comment.

“C’mon, Shikkie… let someone else have some cuddle time with him!” Jaehwan whined, moving a bit closer to Changkyun’s other side so that Changkyun could smell the scent of fresh lavender mixing with Wonsik’s scent of licorice.

“Or why don’t the two of you clean up this mess and let Taekwoon- _ah_ talk with Changkyun about the whole courtship thing,” Hakyeon replied.  The two betas pulled themselves away from Changkyun, grumbling slightly at the fact that they were being forced to leave him behind.  “Do you want someone to stay with the two of you while you talk, or are you comfortable being alone?”

“I’m okay with talking alone, if you’re all busy,” Changkyun replied, smiling.  “I trust Taekwoon _sunbae-nim_.”

Changkyun let the pack’s alpha lead him away from the table and back into one of the bedrooms.  Taekwoon sat down on one of the beds, gently patting the spot next to him to indicate that Changkyun should sit down next to him.  He was nervous again, although Changkyun knew that this time it had nothing to do with his anxiety and everything to do with the fact that he was alone with an attractive alpha.  “How do you like everyone so far?”

“I really like all of you,” Changkyun replied, smiling as the alpha took his hand.  “I’m sorry… I have no idea what I’m doing…”

“It’s okay.”  Taekwoon squeezed his hand gently.  “I’ve never really had to do this before, either… Hakyeon- _ah_ hasn’t ever pressured me to try and even out the group, but I know it can be hard on him at times being the only omega.  Especially after Hyukkie presented as an alpha not long after we debuted.  You’re the first person I’ve felt a desire to really try to court since then…”

Changkyun nodded, letting himself move a little closer to the alpha.  “I understand… I don’t think I would be able to last long in a pack without another omega…”

“I should have started looking for someone a long time ago.  But it’s hard to find time to court anyone in this business, and it’s rare to find anyone who can understand that isn’t already claimed.”  Changkyun bit down on his bottom lip as Taekwoon reached out to stroke his cheek with his free hand.  “I really do think you’d be a good fit here, but I understand that it’s too soon to start talking about the future.  I just… can I kiss you?  Just once.”  Changkyun nodded, smiling up at the older man.

The kiss wasn’t anything spectacular; there weren’t fireworks, and Changkyun didn’t feel the desire to push things further.  But it was still nice.  Taekwoon’s lips were warm and soft, and Changkyun had to admit that the man was a good kisser as the alpha slowly pulled away, sighing slightly with a slightly sad smile on his face.

“I’m sorry… I’d hoped that there would be something more…” Taekwoon began, pulling back and creating some space between the two of them.

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Changkyun replied, shaking his head and squeezing the man’s hand.  “It isn’t like we can help that the chemistry isn’t there.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Taekwoon sighed.  “It does make things less complicated, I suppose… we all came into this agreement fully knowing that you’ll probably choose Monsta X in the end.  But we wanted to at least try…”

Changkyun nodded, slowly.  “I do still really like all of you… just because the chemistry isn’t there, it doesn’t mean I don’t still want to get to know you,” Changkyun replied.  “Even if the whole courtship thing ends up not working out, I would at least like to still be friends… I’ve had fun tonight.”

Taekwoon nodded, smiling at him.  “I think we’d all like that, too.”


	8. Heat

Changkyun tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the van to arrive back at the dorm.  He’d been feeling strangely overheated all afternoon at the rehearsal studio, but it hadn’t been until Hoseok had mentioned his scent that Changkyun had realized what was going on.  Somehow, despite the medication designed to suppress the cycle, he was going into heat.  Thankfully, his _hyungs_ had been quick to try and help him, calling a manger to let them know that he wasn’t going to be able to film that day.

“We’re almost home, baby… just give it a little more time,” Hyunwoo commented, squeezing his shoulder gently.  Changkyun closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and trying to ignore how uncomfortably tight his skinny jeans had become.  They were supposed to be filming a dance rehearsal video for an upcoming awards show performance that afternoon, so he’d been dressed by a stylist for that purpose.  If he hadn’t been so preoccupied by what was going on with his body, Changkyun felt fairly certain that he would have been mortified to realize that he was probably going to mess up these clothes.

The whole group had piled into the van with them when Hyunwoo had announced that he and Changkyun were heading back to the dorm, although Changkyun hadn’t been exactly sure _why_ they were all going with them.  All he knew was that everyone seemed to be focusing on him as they finally arrived at the dorm, even as Changkyun kicked off his shoes and hurried into the room that housed their nest to get everything ready as quickly as he could.

The blankets were easy to find, and it only took Changkyun a couple of minutes to pull everything together and strip off the clothes he’d been wearing, discarding them as far away from the nest as possible.  He was too distracted to check and see if he’d ruined the jeans with the slick that was already starting to leak from his entrance.  But Changkyun was too focused on the intense feeling of _need_ building low in his belly, as his cock began to harden without him even needing to touch it.

“Changkyunnie… can we come in?”  Changkyun looked up from his spot in the nest, nodding at Hyunwoo’s question as the alpha peeked around the edge of the door.  He was surprised when all six of his _hyungs_ came into the room.  They all joined him in the nest silently, with Hyunwoo wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.  “You asked me last time you were in heat if I would mark you…”

“I still want it,” Changkyun replied, cutting off the man before Hyunwoo could even finish his sentence.  “Please, _hyung_ … I want to take the bite.”

“What about VIXX?”

“They know… we decided to just be friends,” Changkyun replied quickly.  “I like them, but you’re my _hyungs_.  I belong here, with all of you.”

Changkyun could see the way all of them smiled at his words, but all he really cared about was Hyunwoo’s reaction.  The older man nodded, smiling and leaning down to press a gentle kiss against his lips, before pulling back quickly.  “Okay, baby… come here…”  Changkyun let Hyunwoo pull him into his lap, willingly exposing his neck for the man.  He couldn’t help whimpering as Hyunwoo gently pressed his lips against the scars where he’d been attacked, before moving to the scent gland and gently kissing him there as well.

“It’s going to feel so good baby… just relax.”  Changkyun felt Hoseok take his hand as the alpha spoke, and he relaxed as Hyunwoo carefully rubbed his thumb across Changkyun’s scent gland before gently sinking his teeth into the soft skin.

The sensation was completely different than what Changkyun had expected.  Instead of pain, Changkyun felt waves of pleasure running through his body that made him moan.  A hand wrapped around his cock as he sat there with the pack alpha’s teeth in his neck, and Changkyun only lasted a few strokes before he was spilling all over himself.  After a moment, Hyunwoo pulled away from the bite and gently ran his tongue across the mark.  Changkyun felt the man pressing a kiss against the new bite, which made him moan again.

“Fuck… that was hot…”  Changkyun finally opened his eyes, realizing that most of the rest of the group was just staring at them hungrily.

“We should, uh… we should go take care of… yeah…”  Changkyun watched as Hyungwon quickly grabbed Kihyun and Jooheon’s hands, pulling them out of the room quickly.  Even though Changkyun’s head was a little fuzzy from the combination of the need that was still growing in his belly and the slightly unsatisfying orgasm he’d just experienced, he knew that they were probably running off somewhere to fuck each other.

Changkyun turned towards Hyunwoo, pressing a kiss against his lips.  “Thank you, _hyung_ …”

“Thank you for choosing us,” Hyunwoo replied softly.  “Do you want Hoseok- _ah_ to help you out?”  Changkyun nodded, carefully climbing off the older man’s lap and moving towards the other alpha.  “Come on, Minhyuk… let’s leave them alone.”

Hoseok was quick to wrap his arm around Changkyun’s waist once they were alone, pressing a soft kiss against the mark Hyunwoo had left behind.  “It looks good on you, being a full member of our pack.”  Changkyun smiled slightly, leaning in to the older man’s touch.  “Hands and knees for me, baby… I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Changkyun did as he was told, whimpering softly as the older man gently spread his cheeks apart.  He knew that he was leaking an excessive amount of slick, and all he really wanted was for Hoseok to fuck him senseless.  But the alpha clearly had no intention of making things easy for Changkyun, as Hoseok ran his tongue across Changkyun’s entrance.  

“Fuck… you taste so good…”  The older man’s tongue stroked all over Changkyun’s ass, cleaning up as much of the slick as he could - even as Changkyun’s body continued to create more and more of the substance because he was so aroused as a result of his heat.

“Please, _hyung_ … I _need_ you…”  Hoseok growled slightly at Changkyun’s begging, before pulling away and moving to insert a finger in Changkyun’s ass.  “Just give me your cock, please… I’m ready…”

“Shh, baby… I don’t want to hurt you,” Hoseok replied, continuing to use his fingers in a manner that was more teasing than helpful.  It wasn’t until his fingers brushed across Changkyun’s prostate that he actually felt anything that even remotely helped his situation, and he moaned loudly at the sensation.  “That’s right, baby… you’re going to feel so good by the time I’m done…”

“Please fuck me, _hyung_ … _please_.”

Hoseok leaned down, pressing a kiss between Changkyun’s shoulder blades.  “Just relax, baby.  I promise to make it all worth it, if you’ll just let me take my time.”  Changkyun nodded, taking a deep breath and trying his best to focus on how good it felt when Hoseok’s fingers pressed against the small, swollen organ inside of him rather than how frustrated he was at that moment.

The older man removed his fingers a few moments later, leaving Changkyun feeling empty and unsatisfied.  Changkyun whimpered softly, reaching to grab his own cock for a brief moment.  “Don’t… I’m going to make you cum without ever touching your cock.”

“Fuck… _hyung_ …”  Changkyun whimpered, moving his hand away as he was told and putting his hand back down to support his weight.  Hoseok didn’t make him wait long; the head of the alpha’s cock was pressing against his entrance a moment later, and Hoseok held Changkyun’s hips in place before slowly pushing into the omega’s slick entrance.  Changkyun whimpered softly, curling his fingers into the bedding that covered the nest’s mattress as his own cock twitched in response to the sensation.

“You like that, baby?”

“Y-yes, _hyung_ ,” Changkyun replied, stuttering slightly over the words as Hoseok began to slowly pull back before thrusting quickly back into Changkyun’s ass.  The alpha adjusted his position after each thrust, until Hoseok finally found Changkyun’s prostate again.  He was relentless, thrusting hard and fast against the sensitive nub until Changkyun lost his balance and ended up leaning on his elbows instead, burying his face in his hands and moaning loudly.

“Let go, baby… just let yourself cum.”

Hoseok’s words were enough to send Changkyun over the edge, crying out loudly as his body clenched around the alpha’s cock.  He could feel the beginnings of the man’s knot forming, and he reached back to try and keep the alpha from pulling out before it could pop fully.  “Please… knot…”

Hoseok growled slightly, continuing to thrust rapidly against the oversensitive bundle of nerves inside Changkyun until he could feel the knot dragging with each thrust.  Finally, the alpha pushed all the way in, until their hips were pressed against each other and Changkyun could feel the knot itself stretching his ass to the point that it was almost painful.  Changkyun could feel Hoseok’s cum filling him in short, thick bursts as Hoseok groaned loudly, leaning against Changkyun’s back for a moment.  “Fuck… fuck, that feels so good…”

Changkyun couldn’t even speak as the older man gently leaned down to press a kiss against his back, reaching up to stroke his hair softly.  “Are you okay, baby?”  Changkyun whimpered softly in response, not bothering to open his eyes.  “Do you want me to lay down with you?”  Changkyun nodded his head slowly, too exhausted to do anything more as Hoseok gently lifted him to his knees and slowly repositioned both of them so that they were lying side by side, Hoseok still pressed up against Changkyun’s back thanks to the knot that held the two of them together.

“ _Hyung_ …” Changkyun finally whispered, letting his eyes close as his head rested on Hoseok’s outstretched arm.

“What do you need, baby?”

Changkyun carefully took the man’s free hand, wrapping it around his waist so that it rested against his belly.  “How long does the knot last?”

Hoseok pressed a gentle kiss against the side of Changkyun’s neck, rubbing his nose against the scent gland there.  “It depends… usually no more than an hour or so.  Is it hurting?”  Changkyun shook his head.  While it certainly wasn’t the most comfortable thing he’d ever experienced, Changkyun wouldn’t consider the sensation to be painful, either.  He moaned softly as the alpha ran a hand over his belly.  “I bet you’d look gorgeous with a belly full of our pups…”

“Don’t tease me, _hyung_ …” Changkyun whined, letting his hand rest on top of the alpha’s for a moment.

“I’m not teasing… one day, when we’re not Idols, we can make it happen.  If that’s what you want.”  Changkyun felt the alpha gently nipping at his earlobe, which made him smile.  “I bet you’d make perfect little pups…”

“I want that… to have your pups, one day…”

Changkyun felt the alpha gently stroking down his stomach, as the man kissed the back of his neck.  “Then I promise you.  One day, we’ll make that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't hate me... but it's done. There's a possibility of more a/b/o-verse pics from me in the future, but I'm pretty happy with where this one ended up (even if everything isn't completely wrapped up - I mean, technically Changkyun's still got to deal with his anxiety and all of that).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
